1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective canopy for attachment to a golf cart to protect the clubs in golf bags carried at the rear of a golf cart. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a canopy that is easily deployed in inclement weather and in the deployed position, allows easy access through the canopy to individual clubs in the golf bag.
2. Description of Related Art
It is not uncommon for golfers to use a golf cart while playing a round of golf. In fact, many golf courses require that the players use a golf cart in order to speed play. In a typical arrangement, the golf cart has seating to accommodate two players (a driver and a rider) a rear rack to carry two golf bags side-by-side.
A golf cart generally has a rigid or fabric roof to protect the riders from both sun and rain. In the event of inclement weather, provision is made to protect the golf bags and particularly the golf clubs retained in the bag. For example, protective curtains at the rear of the cart can be unfurled from the sides of the golf cart. The ends of the curtains are brought together and closed over the golf bags to protect the clubs and the bags. In many cases a zipper or snaps that hold the curtains closed can be undone to permit access the clubs if play continues during rain.
Other protective systems include an awning arrangement wherein a canopy attached along the rear roofline of the golf cart can pivot down and over the heads of the golf clubs in the two golf bags. The canopy is raised to allow simultaneous access to the clubs in both bags.
While these protective systems accomplish the intended purpose of protecting the heads of the golf clubs in the bags, they suffer from several drawbacks. For example, some systems are clumsy and difficult to deploy. In others, access to the clubs is gained only by reversing the steps followed in deploying the covering. Another drawback is that once the protective canopy is deployed, access to the clubs in either of the bags carried at the rear of the cart requires that both golf bags be exposed to the elements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rain cover attachable to a golf cart wherein the rain cover is easily deployed in inclement weather.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain cover that is retracted as easily as it is deployed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retractable rain cover that allows separate access to adjacent golf bags covered by a deployed rain cover.